


Isn't High School Fun

by FullMetalShift



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalShift/pseuds/FullMetalShift
Summary: Haruka hates high school, her dad and what else oh and her life until she meets the new girl. Will Michiru be able to help Haruka with her problems?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have made and soon to be first lemon. I thank all of you who want to read my story from the trashy summary. I hope it will be better than it sounds I will warn when smut is in a chapter for anyone who doesn't want to read that kind of stuff

Haruka POV  
“Haruka it’s time to get up,” I hear mom yell up to me.”Okay,” I yell back. I get up, get dressed in my school uniform and go down stairs to get 

some breakfast. Mom had made toast and some eggs. I was hoping to eat in silence but mom spoke up, "Your father will be back home today 

from his two month trip," Great I think to myself. Me and father have never been on good terms. Especially since I didn't turn out the way he 

wanted me to. Too tomboyish. He always said if he wanted a son he would of had another child. Mom did hate when he said that. I appreciate 

that she tried to help by saying, "He doesn't mean it. He's just stressed from work." Work... That's the only thing he cares about. Not his family 

that he treats like trash. Just thinking about dad makes me lose my appetite so I get up and put my plate in the sink. "Bye mom I'm off to 

school," I say. "Have a good day Haruka," She says back.

Elsa POV (10 Minutes later Haruka gets to school)  
I spot Haruka and start running to her. "Hi Haruka." I say happily. "Hey." She says back. "She must be in a bad mood today." I think to myself. 

"You look down today," I say. "It's nothing," She says. "I'm not going to push you to tell me but if you decide you want talk about it I'm all ears,"

I whisper to her. "I might tell you in lunch," She whispers back with a smile. "We should get to class before we are late to 1st hour," Haruka 

says. "Yeah Mr. Thomas would give us detention if we are late again," I shout before sprinting to class. Haruka then starts to run after me. 

Haruka POV  
I sit down in my usual seat. Not even 2 minutes later the bell rings. I look around the room and see the cutest girl I've ever seen. "She must be 

a new student," I whisper to myself. Elsa, who happened to be sitting right next to me when I said that, decided to speak up. "Did you say 

something Ruka?" "W-what... N-no I didn't say anything!" I whispered with a blush. "Are you sure? It looked like you were staring a bit too 

hard." Elsa says playfully but a little too loud. A few of the kids around our desks looked at us. We waited till they looked away to speak again. 

"So?" Elsa says." She's cute I guess," I tell her. "You guess! Girl don't lie to me. You were studying her. She should me more than just cute to 

you," Elsa tried her best to whisper."Okay she is.." I start to say till Mr. Thomas walks in. "Welcome back to my class. I hope you all had a very 

nice weekend." he says, "We have a new student in our school. Miss Kaiou, Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself. She stands up. 

Her hair is aquamarine and she has blue eyes. "I'm Michiru Kaiou. You can just call me Michiru. I'm 16 and good at swimming and playing the 

violin. That's... all." she says. "Thank you Miss Kaiou. You may take your seat now," Mr. Thomas says and smiles at her. She sits down quietly. 

"Hey Ruka are you going to get her number?" Elsa asks me. "Maybe," I say back with a smile as Mr. Thomas starts his lesson. 

(Time skip to lunch. During that time Michiru is in 2 classes Haruka is in.)

Me and Elsa are walking to lunch when she spotted Michiru. "Hey Michiru," Elsa says. Michiru looks at us and walks over. "Would you like to 

join us for lunch?" Elsa says happily. Michiru looks at Elsa to me and smiles. "I would love to," Michiru says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback on how the first chapter was is always welcome. I won't cry if you say it's bad.


	2. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Author makes a sex joke that could cause a murder

Haruka POV  
"Great," Elsa says. We are walking to lunch right now.You can walk with us if you would like too." Michiru nods her head and we all continue

walking. "Wait, I almost forgot you don't know our names. I'm Elsa Grey," She says. "Haruka Tenoh," I reply. "It's nice to meet you Elsa,"

Michiru says. She then turn to me."It's a pleasure to meet you Haruka," She whispers in a sexual tone. I start to blush "It's nice to meet you too."

I tell her. Was she hitting on me? Wait, does she think I'm a guy? Most the the people here do. Even the teachers call me male pronouns. Maybe

she is just trying to be nice don't worry too much Ruka you got this. Almost walking into the wall breaks me out of my thoughts. We walk into

the lunchroom, get our food and sit down. Elsa sat on the end of the table, I sat across from her and Michiru sat next to me. "So Michiru do

you play any sports other than swimming. Something like track." Elsa says. "No," Michiru replies. "There's a swimming team. Are you going to

join?" Elsa asks. "That would be nice," Michiru says. Me and Haruka are on the track team." Elsa says proudly. "I've never beat Haruka in a race,

as fast as the wind," she says as she winks at me. "That's impressive," Michiru says in the same tone as when she met me. Just as I'm about to

speak Elsa spills her milk everywhere. "Sorry I'll get napkins... and a new pair of pants," Elsa says and stands up. Elsa cleans the spilled milk and

leaves to change her milk covered pants. "Hey Michiru," I say. "Yes Ruka," She says back. "Do you know I'm a," I start to say till she cuts me off.

"Girl? Yes, I know. You do kinda look like a boy but some one told me you were a girl. Elsa might of told me about you."She says. "So she was

trying to hook me up. I owe you one Elsa." I think to myself. "When did she tell you?" I ask. "I moved to the house next to hers. She said she

would love to have me meet you," She tells me. "She didn't tell me that much. If you don't mind I would love to get to know you better."

whispers. I look at her with a smile. "Okay Mich, I live with my mom and not really my dad but he cares too much about work. He's not home

often. Sadly he's coming home today from a 2 month trip." I say to her. "Two months that's a really hella long time." She says. "I can come over

later so you won't have to be by yourself," she says. "That would be great! Do you like want to come (cum) for dinner?" I say. "Yes. Well if you

want I can." she says somewhat shyly "It's fine you can come over at 5. I'll tell you my address later, we need to get to class." I say with my

ultra charming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the come part ruined a moment if there was one


End file.
